disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Petit
Petite is the good pony that belongs to Belle, who found her at a frozen lake one winters day while out for a stroll. Usually she can be found prancing around the castle. Her color scheme is gold and pink, and she has a gold heart paw print mark on her left shoulder. Petite is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. In Whisker Haven, she voiced by Natalie Coughlin. Personality An adventurous horse with a strong-will to match. She is full of energy but she lacks an easy-going temperament and can have a little attitude now and then. She respects no one other then Belle; to the point that her favorite thing is to make sure she looks nice for Belle and she will only allow herself to be ridden by her. Appearance Petite is a golden-beige pony with pure white muzzle and hooves. She has pink inner-ear coloring and hazel eyes. Her mane is a soft pink and slightly curled near the end, with two thick bangs that curl outwards; while her tail is long and a bit swirly. She wears a gold harness piece with gold earrings, a gold collar with a big hot pink flower, and a shimmering gold bow on her tail. On her back she wears a fancy pink cloth, and on her head is a pink crown with a hot pink flower. Merchandise *Palace Pets Pony Packs Petite - comes with a yellow brush that has a pink rose on it, three pink trancluent hair clips, and a gold chest to hold the items. * Primp and Pamper Ponies. * Glitzy Glitter Friends. Quotes *''"How nice to see you!"'' *"Neighce"! (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "'' * ''" * "'' ''(Getting groomed and trimmed) * "You're very good at this! * "'' * ''" * "'' ''(Getting Fed) * "'' * ''(Eating) " * (Eating) " * (Eating) " * (Eating) " (Getting Dressed) * "'' * Trivia *Petit means "little/tiny/small", but ironically being a pony/horse, she is the tallest pet species in the series. However, the ponies are relatively small by normal standards. *Petit's pose was copied with Seashell's original pose. *Petit makes an appearance in the Palace Pets Chapter book: ''Teacup: Belle's Star Pup. She was shown with brown hooves that appeared to be gold in some pictures. *In Whisker Haven, her name is modified to be spelled >Petite. *Petit's coat and hair are very similar to the My little Pony character, Fluttershy. Gallery PetitBelle.png PetitToy.png|Primp and Pamper Ponies: Petit Petitandbelle.jpg Petit01.png 681b9fc67471fcd24f9ef20e939dce819f2e02f2.png belle.jpg Petit 1.png Petit 2.png Petit 3.png Petit 4.png|In her original outfit Petit 5.jpg 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Petit.png belle_petit.png bellepetit.png 40a74c9ccdbef4b0939db4e5a10e4335269bf14b.jpg 61PvZE3NjRL._SL1000_.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Friends: Petit 61TPMfYhzoL.jpg|Petit's First Storybook character_palacepets_petite_9ea3f913.jpeg|Petit from Whisker Haven 11885295_807157722735205_7051974895702138233_n.jpg 77df5764f4d7b671f4a19290bef742e2.jpg disney_palace-pet_petit-belle_roxo-7011-0-85320800-1418183710.jpg disney_palace-pet_petit_roxo-7010-0-72116200-1418183739.jpg palace_pets_petite.gif petit.gif|Clipart of Petit hqdefault-18.jpg hqdefault2.jpg Petit's outfit.png|In her new outfit Petit's Portrait With Belle.png|Petit's Portrait With Belle Petit's Portrait With Belle 2.png|Petit's Portrait With Belle 2 open-uri20150608-749-jvmoit_df76b990.jpeg Petite.png 1934426_862433203874323_3184161527245928744_n.jpg 12075044_832600580190919_1585088303514689446_n.jpg 12096243_832602376857406_6789488683270469623_n.jpg Category:Horses Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Pink Category:Gold Category:Beauty and the beast Category:Brown Category:Females Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Belle Category:Whisker Haven Characters